independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvester Queen
An Alien Queen '''(or '''Harvester Queen) is the head and matriarch of an Alien hive, and commands in the Harvester. She dictates complete control over her motherships, and represents the will and consciousness of her swarm. She was retroactively mentioned as being behind the events of ''Independence Day'' (1996), and serves as the primary antagonist in ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' (2016). Biology These monstrously large aliens are the commanding force behind the invading aliens. Residing in a private and heavily guarded center pod of an Harvester Mothership, they have the ability to control nearby Alien craft and are incredibly hard to kill. The Queen may be large (roughly 50 to 100 feet in height), but like her smaller soldiers, she is vulnerable outside of her ship and her bio-mechanical suit. The suits the Queens wear are obviously much larger than those worn by soldiers and emits its own protective blast shield. However, with enough bombardment (by native Alien projectile it seems) the shield generator can be disabled. The Queen is the central entity for every Mothership, including her own, with only her having an individual will outside of the hive mind. She is noted for being gargantuan, extremely strong and strategically gifted. Aside for her size, she is noted for being the only known Alien to have a mouth and vocal chords, unlike her warriors. Because of the hive mind, any warrior would gladly die to protect a Harvester Queen. The Queen's bio suit is similar to the smaller ones used by the rest of her species, and it is entirely plausible that the rest of the aliens adopted the design to emulate their Queens. History War of 1996 Though never seen, the Queen directs a Colony mothership to attack Earth, so that the planet's core is harvested. War of 2016 During the War of 2016, the Queen receives a distress signal issued by a City Destroyer from the War of 1996. She then immediately has the Harvester headed for Earth, to avenge the first invasion and rip the planet for its resources. Shortly before the arrival of the Harvester, however, the aliens' nemesis create the only means of defeating her for good; however, the humans mistook them for a hostile species (Aliens) encountered 20 years earlier. The Queen directs the Harvester which promptly disables Earth's defense grid, before settling over the Atlantic Ocean to begin drilling towards the core of the planet. Anticipating a counter-offensive from the humans, the Queen allows an aerial bombing human squadron to approach her ship, before launching her impenetrable defenses. Shortly after, the Queen is alarmed that the Sphere is on Earth, and immediately sets out to destroy it. As such, the Queen's personal ship detaches from the mothership towards the source of the Sphere's signal at Area 51. David Levinson tricks the Queen, however, by rerouting the signal to a space tug piloted by former President Thomas Whitmore, who infilrates the Harvester and detonates cold fusion bombs directly in front of her. The Queen, however, is shielded by her specialized bio-mechanical suit's shields, and is the sole survivor of the explosion. She then engages Patricia Whitmore in battle, resulting in the loss of her shield and weaponry, and Patricia's craft. The Queen then makes her way toward Area 51, with her Attackers performing a protective swarm around her. However, two humans piloting stolen Attackers, Dylan Dubrow-Hiller and Jake Morrison, attack her from behind. Together, they destroy her suit, fatally wounding her, and she bleeds to her death. With her death, the aliens retreat without the Queen's hivemind will. The Queen's Mothership Each supreme commander has a personal Colony mothership that is attached to the center of the Harvester, where the Queen lives. Its size is far larger than a single City Destroyer, but the ship designs are similar. The Harvester is heavily defended by Plasma Cannons, Colony motherships, and a horde of Attackers. Appearances *''Independence Day: Resurgence (novelization)'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence (movie)'' Gallery 33704ACA00000578-3553986- They re back Aliens wreak havoc on earth once again in the just-a-131 1461337856473.jpg|The Queen crushing a military truck and a soldier inside it. fuck alien.png|Alien Queen pursuing the bus. fuck alien 2.png|Alien Queen's foot face of the IDR alien leader queen.png|The Queen's face exposed. Behind the Scenes *In the film novelization the Queen, after being weakened, is killed by the school bus driven by David Levinson, ramming directly into her head. In the film, the Queen appears to bleed to death from being crushed by her own bio-suit. *The Queen's death while nearly toppling over on the bus driven by David and Julius Levinson is very similar to a scene in Roland Emmerich's 1998 Godzilla, in which the titular monster was killed by jet fighters and almost crush the protagonists. *The Queen Alien appears to be inspired by the Queen Xenomorph from James Cameron's 1986 science-fiction action film Aliens. Category:Aliens Category:Deceased